Son of Lupa
by Emma.Andrea
Summary: Percy is the first born of the Roman goddess of wolves, Lupa. What happens when the Olympians discover Lupa has a child? Read as we follow him through conflicts, a life with the hunters and Camp Half-Blood. Eventually Percy/Artemis or maybe Percy/Nyx? Poll is up! Read and review!
1. Prologue

******Okay! So this is my first story, hope you guys like it!**

******(Sorry for ********any ********grammar mistakes)**

******I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**Prologue**

* * *

Heavy footsteps and panting could be heard all around the forest, if not for the raging storm going on above. Through the illuminating lightning, a large wolf-like beast with beautiful chocolate red fur could be seen running, large paw prints trailing behind her in the mud. Her piercing silver eyes frantically looking around the forest for some kind of shelter against the whipping wind and the painfully big water drops raining down on her, as she ran faster, and faster. The only other light in the forest, other than the occasional streaks of light from the lighting above, was a slight golden glow, emitting form the wolfs stomach. It was evident that she had been running for a long period of time, exhaustion clear on the wolfs face.

The wolf jumped over a pair of bushes, sliding in a small cave in between some large rocks, just as her legs gave away from under her and the wolf collapsed on the dirt covered floor of the cave, howling in pain, only for her to be suppressed by the booming thunder outside. The wolf laid there, face contorted in pain with her pink toung hanging out of her snout, her breath coming in short pants. She laid there, panting, howling and wincing, all the while, the former slight glow of her stomach was growing brighter and more powerful with each passing second. Casting a haunting glow inside the entire cave. With one last ear piercing howl, echoing throughout the cave, the glow of her stomach burst into blinding light, only to fade away after a short second.

The forest outside became eerily quiet and dark, with the storm still going on. The tense silence was broken after a couple of seconds, by a couple of yips and yaps, emerging from behind the wolf. The large wolf turned to the sound, picking up a tiny wolf by the scruff of its neck, setting it down in front of her. The large wolf started to lick it clean, emitting sounds of protest as she licked the little pups face. The large wolf chuckled at her pup's behavior. When her pup was clean, she observed it closer, she had already discovered that "it", was actually a him. He had fur as dark as night, blending right into their surroundings, only the tip of his tail had her trademark chocolate red fur. She could not see his eyes yet, for they would not open for another couple of days. The little wolf was big and well developed for a new born. She looked at him with adoration and love.

"You will cause a lot of trouble, my son." The pup immediately stopped chewing on his tail and turned his head toward where his mothers soothing and loving voice came from.

She smiled at him, "But I will always love you, no matter what happens." her smile widened as her new born pup started crawling closer to her, cuddling into her front, under her head.

"I will protect you in any way I can." she held him close to her, watching for any signs of danger outside of their little temporary home.

"Because you, Perseus, are the first born child of Lupa, the Roman goddess of Wolves."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Worth continuing? Review please! :D**

**-Love Emma**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lupa woke up to something yanking and dragging on her ears, she could hear a faint "Mom." with the o drawn out unnaturally long.

Groggily she opened her eyes and turned to the source of mischief, her now huge pup, Perseus, was staring at her with big innocent eyes. It had been almost nine months since she gave birth to him in the cave in the woods, and so far her life was a hectic mess, and she loved every second of it.

Two weeks after he was born, he opened his eyes, and Lupa was shocked, she had never seen such beautiful eyes before, they were sea green mixed with her silver eye color. And they mixed together perfectly, like a storm that draws you in and will not let go. Lupa and Percy, her nickname for him, had been in their wolf forms the first couple of months.

In that time, Lupa had been teaching him the basics of life as a wolf. When he was five months old, he finally learned how to change into his human form, Lupa was pleasantly surprised again. He had dark, windswept hair, with a chocolate red stripe in the front, the same sea green and silver eyes, he had her facial features, with little canines sticking out as he smiled, and he was tall for his age, which looked to be about ten years old then. 'He's going to be a ladies man when he grows up.' she had though.

Over the months they had been together, they had grown close, closer than any other mother-son relationship before. She taught him the basics that children would learn in school, their lessons were fun and full of activity. With Percy's ADHD and dyslexia, there was no hope in ordinary schooling. What Percy found the most interesting was, naturally, Greek and Roman mythology, he could sit for hours listening to his mothers stories about different heroes and the facts and behaviors of the different Gods and Goddesses. Lupa had taught him how to defend himself and how to hunt, she had also discovered that he had some of her hypnokinesis powers. He was a stealthy and deadly wolf, you couldn't see him coming before it was too late.

"Are you hungry Percy?" she asked her son, who nodded his head vigorously and almost moaned out a "Yes".

Percy had started to eat meat after about 4 weeks, and now that he was nine months and a fully grown wolf, he looks like a 15 year old in his human form and he was bigger than her in their wolf forms. She got up and stretched and started walking out of their cave that functioned as a home for them, with Percy sprinting ahead of her.

Since Lupa was a virgin goddess, and was technically not allowed to have any children at all, so she and Percy were in hiding for the moment. She didn't want to expose him to any of the Olympians at all. So as a result of that, she didn't let him go hunting or go too far out of the cave without her, in fear of him being discovered or caught.

By the time Lupa was outside the cave, Percy had already disappeared. She chuckled and smiled at her sons behavior. She had to sprint to catch up with him, following his scent into the woods. When she found him, he was already digging into a buck carcass.

Percy looked up, ginned and pointed with his head towards another, slightly bigger buck lying a couple of feet to his left. She smiled at him and dug into her breakfast herself.

Percy was always like this, he was respectful and a gentleman, but he was also had a playful and mischievous side to him that she loved. She knew that deep inside, he was a real mommas boy. While they were eating, Lupa felt several powerful presences coming. Like when a God or Goddess was about to flash in or were walking to her location.

"Percy! Do you feel that?" Lupa called to her son, looking over at him and licking her snout.

"The presences? Yeah I do, what should we do?" he asked as he had walked over to her, both of them now in their human forms. Lupa's hair and eyes were the same color as in her wolf form, she is tall and curvy with the same facial features as him. She frowned.

"Do what I have told you in these situations, you have run Percy, they can't find you!" she said frantically, the presences were growing stronger, indicating that they were coming closer. Percy started to protest, he never liked those talks, he didn't want to leave his mother behind in the hands of the Olympians, who knew what they could do to her?

"Percy," she said sternly, "you have to go. I don't want to leave you either, but you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, as am I. Run as fast and as far as you can ok? I will contact you in your dreams as soon as I know everything is safe for both of us."

"No! Mom, I'm not leaving you! Who knows what punishment there going to give you!" he hugged his mother as hard as he could, probably squeezing the air out of her. But he didn't want to leave.

She took his shoulders in her hands and pulled him an arms length away, so she could look at him. "Percy, listen to me, you have to go. Promise me you won't come back for me." When she saw his hesitation, she added, "Do this for me, please? Just remember that I love you more than anything and I will protect you in any way I can. Stay safe, my son." her tone left no room for argument, and Percy looked down at his feet, ashamed that he can't do anything more for his mother. Lupa pulled him into a hug, both of them squeezing as hard as they could, savoring the felling, none of them wanting to separate.

"Fine," he huffed, "I promise. I love you mom, I'll see you soon" Percy whispered, tears brimming in both of their eyes. Lupa closed his hand around a ballpoint pen, Anaklusmos, the pen he had trained with as long as he could remember. He smiled sadly and kissed his mothers cheek before turning around and changing into his wolf-form.

He walked to the edge of the clearing and looked back at his mother, who was also in her wolf-form, laying by the carcasses. She smiled at him and inclined her head for him to keep moving. Reluctantly he turned around and sprinted into the forest. Away form the lurking presences of the Olympians, but most importantly, away form his loving mother.

Percy had been running full speed deeper and deeper into the forest for several hours, he never turned back, not wanting to ruin his promise to his mother. He stopped running when he entered a small clearing, still panting, he changed back into his human form, ballpoint pen clutched in his right hand.

He sank to the ground staring at the last item his mother had given him. Since he was a kid, or pup in his case, he had always wanted to keep the pen. But his over protective mother had never let him keep it longer than their training sessions. And now that he finally had the pen, was it worth it? Hell no. His mother was alone, in the presence of multiple Olympians that could overpower her in seconds. His mother had always tried to prepare them for when something like this could happen, and it had happened, on a lot smaller scale, before.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_He remembered when he was only a couple of months old, exited to finally be running around outside the den. They were both in their wolf forms. His mother was sitting by the entrance of the den, after a long discussion that he would be fine as long as he was inside the clearing, telling him to "Come back!" or "Be careful!". He didn't listen._

_He was running around the very edge, when suddenly he tripped over a stray root with his short feet, and went tumbling down an edge. After a short period of tumbling, he was suddenly picked up by two, very humanly, hands. He immediately started trashing and yelping for help._

"_Aren't you a little clumsy fellah?" said the man that was holding him, chuckling.__Percy stopped squirming and looked at the man oddly, he kind of looked like one of the Gods his mother told him about. With his salt-and-pepper hair, athletic build, blue eyes, sly grin and a caduceus in the hand that was not supporting him._

_Percy's eyes widened, this was Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, and so much more._

_His mother was going to kill him when she found out, but before Percy could think any longer about that theory, said person __came bursting through the bushes by them, looking for him frantically. When she spotted him in the arms of a God, her eyes widened and panic crept up on her. He would have thought it was funny, in any other situation._

"_Ah, Lady Lupa. There you are, took me a time to find you. Anyways, I have a message to you. Caught this clumsy little fellah rolling down the hill, is he one of the pups in your pack?" Hermes asked with a slight bow before he had adressed her. Lupa composed herself before answering him._

"_Oh, good day Hermes, yes that is one of our pups." at least it wasn't a complete lie, "He has a habit of doing the opposite of what he's told." Lupa told him sternly while Hermes chuckled._

"_So who's the message from?" Lupa questioned him curiously, she hadn't gotten any messages in a while._

"_Well, Aphrodite got it into her tiny brain that you had had some kind of love affair a while back, and obviously the outcome was a child, or pup in your case." Hermes chuckled before continuing, "So when Aphrodite told dear daddy Zeus, he had a hissy fit at her for not telling him any sooner, and gave me strict instructions to find you and bring any offspring of yours to Olympus before the council. I'm here to check on you, got any pups?" Hermes, oblivious to the fact that he was holding that one pup, grinned cheekily at her. While Lupas mind was racing with a million questions and no answers. Her eyes flickering between Hermes and her pup in his arms._

"_Well of course not, I am a virgin Goddess, am I not?" she told him, giving him a piercing glare, a waring, leave now._

"_Liar." Hermes blurted out before he could think it through. "I'm the God of Lies, I know when somebody tells me one." He observed her as her eyes darted between him and the pup in his arms. "It's this little guy isn't it? That's why you're hiding all the way out here, to protect him from us." Hermes questioned, but it was more like a statement. Lupa readied stance to lunge at him, bearing her teeth and extending her claws._

"_Woah, woah, woah!" Hermes said as she saw her stance, he knew she was deadly and stronger than him. He quickly dropped Percy to the ground, who ran over beside his mother. "I wasn't planning on taking him with me, didn't even expect you to answer my question! But it's what you wanted all along wasn't it? Your own family?" Hermes asked carefully, Lupa nodded and relaxed her stance a bit, but still ready to attack at a moments notice._

_Hermes smiled, "It's nice to see that you got something you've always wanted, you deserve it. But I need to warn you, when Zeus finds out it's true, he's gonna try to capture and possibly kill him." Percy whimpered and Lupa shot a withering glare at Hermes who flinched back. "Sorry, but you need to be careful, your lucky I like you so much."_

_Lupa signed, "Thank you Hermes, you have no idea what this means to me." She smiled at him, he nodded his head at her, said his goodbyes and disappeared in a flash. Percy, thinking he was off the hook, started walking home again._

"_Where do you think your going mister?" his mothers voice rang out from behind him, he turned around slowly to meet her glare. "We're not done yet."_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

While Percy was reminiscing, he failed to notice that the darkness was creeping in. It was eerily quiet, too quiet.

He changed into his wolf form to see and smell better. He sniffed the air, finding that there was no wind to help him, so he decided to find shelter for the night, he was getting tired from all the days events.

Percy walked south, the opposite direction of his old home. He strained his ears, trying to find any other source of life in these woods, he was getting pretty hungry too. After walking for a couple of minutes, lost in thoughts of what might be happening to his mother right now, Percy could hear rustling circling around him, he was surrounded. He looked around, trying to detect his followers, only to see several pairs of red eyes staring right back at him. That's when the first one attacked.

Percy just managed to dodge the beast, identifying it as a hellhound. He emitted a low growl from deep within his chest, catching the hound of guard for a moment.

Taking his advantage he launched himself at it, dragging his long claws along the monsters neck, killing it instantly in a puff of golden dust. Another hound growled and launched itself at him, Percy dodged and dug his teeth into its neck, golden dust covering him again. The three remaining hellhounds howled and charged at him all at once. Percy frozen in shock for a second - he had not expected them to attack at once - got slammed into a tree by one of the hounds, another dragging its claws all along Percys sides, blood pouring out of his wounds. Out of breath and dazed, Percy laid there, exposed to his attackers.

Suddenly a picture of his mother popped into his mind from when they had been training _"__Remember Percy, never let your opponent get you on the ground, then your as good as dead."_ her tone had been strong but understanding at the same time. He took his mother advise and stood up on shaky legs, panting for breath.

Percy crouched and launched at the hound in front of him, he managed to latch onto its neck, killing it, but the other hellhounds had decided to claw and bite at him. Giving him even more deep cuts.

He staggered forward, landing face first in the soft grass. The blood loss was getting to him, his head was spinning and his body refused to respond to his commands. He was not going to die in his first real battle! But he ended up just lying there, the world spinning and fussy in front of him. He could hear two yelps of pain, quickly being cut short. Somebody had killed them, were they here to kill him too?

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness dragged him under, was a pair of silver eyes and chocolate red hair, that reminded him so of his mother.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys like this. I was in "The Mode" today, so you got two chapters in a day :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Emma**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, makes it easier to write. They're spoiling me! :D**

**Please read the AN at the bottom, I need some help on Percys parentage!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Percy woke up to the soft feeling of somebody stroking their hand through his long fur, curling their fingers around it, or simply stroking back and forth. He could distinctively make out the sounds of several people talking around him. He tried to open his eyes or get up, but his body would not respond, so he laid there waiting. Eventually he could make out what the people surrounding him were talking about.

"...stay here until he heals. He had some severe wounds, but i was able to heal him with my powers." A soft, melodic voice said from above him, the person stroking him. 'Powers?' Percy thought, slightly panicked, but another girls voice interrupted his train of thought.

"I wonder where he came from, my Lady. He does not look more than eight or nine months old? Shouldn't wolves still be with their pack?"

"Yes, they should be with their old pack at this age. Wolves are fully grown at his age, so he could have chosen a new one, depending on what he wants. I don't think this one was banished, he looks strong and powerful..." They were cut of by one of Percys low whines, he felt sore everywhere and had a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them quickly because of the light assaulting his eyes. He whined even more, turning into the warmth at his side. The people had turned their attention on him now, the person stroking him, telling him soothing words.

He opened his eyes again, looking straight into silver eyes, framed by chocolate red hair. 'Mom!' was his first thought, happiness and relief surging through him. His mother was safe and had saved him from the hellhounds, protecting him just like she had promised. But the more he studied his supposed mother, the more he realized it wasn't his her. He could've started sobbing at that exact moment, he just wanted to see his mother, to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way. But he composed himself enough to study the woman in front of him. Looking closer, he saw that the supposed chocolate red hair was auburn, her silver eyes were more yellow than silver, like the moon. For a moment he was stunned by her beauty, she looked to be around his age, petite but lithe for their age. Then it hit him, this was the girl he he saw before he lost consciousness, she had saved him.

Percy lifted his head of the girls lap and looked around him. He was lying by a big, warm campfire, sitting around him were about two dozen other girls, all of varying age. Some looked about his age, others even younger, but they were all wearing silver parkas. That's when he realized where he was, he, a boy, was currently lying in The Hunters of Artemis' camp, on none other than Lady Artemis' lap herself. He had just dug his own grave.

Luckily for him though, he was still in his wolf form, so he was alive for now. Artemis started scratching behind his ear, and automatically he leaned his head toward her hand and his hind leg started running on its own accord. The hunters laughed and Artemis chuckled. The scratching stopped after a while, Percy whined in protest and looked up at Artemis, she smiled down at him.

"So what's your name buddy? We found you hurt, being attacked in the woods, so we brought you to our camp and healed you. You can stay here until you're one hundred present healed." Percy tilted his head at her, if he talked, it would reveal what he was. He tried to stand up, afraid that they would discover he was the guy they were probably hunting for, so he could run away. But the moment he was on his feet, he collapsed face first on the ground again. He huffed out a breath as Artemis settled him in a more comfortable position on the ground again, stroking his fur. So Percy settled on nodding, as a thank you and a consent to stay here until he was healed. The hunters smiled, excited to have a new temporary family member.

"Your fur is so soft." The girl sitting on his other side murmured as she stroked her fingers through his fur. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and a couple of freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks. Unlike the others, she wore a silver circlet on her head, like a tiara, and a black leather jacket over her silver parka. "I'm Thalia by the way. Does he understand what we're saying?" She smiled at him, addressing the last question towards Artemis.

"Yes, wolves are quite the intelligent animals. They can understand what we say, our body language, among other things. We need to find a name for him, so we don't go addressing him as "the wolf" or something." The other hunters nodded, throwing in different ideas, all of which were rejected, either "not suitable for him" or "it sounds weird". Slowly but surly, Percys eyes dropped and he fell asleep to the steady smalltalk of the hunters, the warmth of the campfire and several hands petting him.

* * *

WhenPercy woke up the next morning, the sun was barley warming his fur and the hands petting him was reduced to only one. Groggily he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with a snow white wolf. Percys head jerked back, his heart skipping several beats. While taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, he could hear several chuckles around him. He looked around, seeing that he had been placed on a blanket near the campfire. Around him hunters were eating and watching him. By the placing of the sun, he predicted that it was around dinner time.

"About time you woke up sleepyhead!" a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes yelled at him. Confused, Percy looked back at the white wolf. Noticing his expression she explained to him how they had let him sleep in, because he obviously needed it. He was kind of surprised he could communicate with regular wolves, without speaking like a human. But he was happy he had a way to communicate with others while he was here.

Percy got up and stretched, happy to find that all his limbs were responding, also the fact that he could stand up at all. One of the younger hunters came up to him and gave him a bowl with some kind of meat in it. He looked sceptically at it, wondering what it actually was.

"Don't worry, its elk meat." she told him after seeing his expression. Percy gave her a wolfish grin and dug in, only a couple of seconds later, the bowl was licked clean. He looked up at the hunters stunned expressions, obviously not used to a wolf eating this much, so fast. He looked down ashamed when his stomach rumbled. So instead of eating up the hunters food, he decided to go hunting. Stretching his legs, he jogged out of camping grounds, hunters calling after him.

* * *

Thehunters were anxious, their new wolf had disappeared into the forest about ten minutes ago. They had gotten strict instructions from Lady Artemis to look after him, before she had left for a meeting on Olympus. She thought that there was something more to him than they thought. For some kind of reason, shewas having problems controlling and talking telepathically to him, something she could do to any other kind of wolf. So when he disappeared into the woods, they panicked. Not knowing what to do, they turned to their lieutenant, Thalia. She, thinking he only went to do personal business, had to organize a search and find.

"Girls, listen! We will send out search parties, go in pairs, Phoebe and me will go..." before she could finish her sentence, Percy came through the forest line, dragging a brown bear carcass with him. He dropped it at Thalias feet, sent her a wolfish grin, and disappeared back into the forest. When he returned he was dragging, a slightly smaller, brown bear carcass. He looked up at their shocked faces, that held a trace of slight confusion, in his head he just shrugged it off and began eating his share of the meal.

Artemis flashed in, ready to deliver the news she collected from Olympus, only to see her hunters standing in shock, staring at the wolf. She looked back and forth between her hunters, the carcass and the wolf wondering what had happened.  
She cleared her throat to get their attention, "Did he steal your kill? It wouldn't surprise me, as he is a boy, after all." she asked sternly, aiming her bow at Percy, who was too absorbed in his dinner to notice.

"No, my Lady. Actually, he brought this kill here for us, I think." Thalia told her mistress frantically, not wanting her to kill the wolf. When Artemis looked at her oddly, she explained what had happened, looking down at her feet when she explained how he had ran away from them.  
When she was done explaining, Percy had given the rest of his meal to the other wolves in the camp. He went over to the bear carcass, that had yet to be touched, and gently nudged it in Artemis' direction. A clear sign that he was offering it to her. Both the hunters and Artemis were shocked, they had never experienced any type of male, human or not, offer them a part of their meal. And he had even offered them the biggest one.  
While the hunters were processing this, Percy sat there waiting patently. He knew what the Hunters of Artemis did for a living, he was hoping to get on their good side, but he would have done this anyway. It's what he always had done for his mother the times she had let him hunt for her.  
"Well, thank you. This is very nice of you." Artemis told him after a while. She walked over and snaked her thin, strongarms around his muscular neck, hugging him. In a sitting position, Percy reached up to her chest, so hugging him was fairly easy for her. Percy closed his eyes, savoring the hug as long as he could, but Artemis broke it all too soon for Percys liking.  
"Lets make S'mores at the campfire and I'll tell you the news I got on Olympus." The girls nodded, some running off to get what they needed, others dragging the carcass to a tent.

* * *

They were all seated around the campfire, roasting their marshmallows, Percy laying comfortably between Thalia and Artemis. "Like most of you know," Artemis started, getting everybody's attention, "yesterday I was gone. Well, the short story is that Zeus had gotten information from somewhere that Lupa, the Roman Goddess of Wolves, had conceived a child." some of the hunters gasped, "We do not know how old he or she is, all we know is that Lupa broke her sacred oath. We do not know to what extent the powers of her child is, is it a shapeshifter? It is her first born, so it must be powerful." She let everybody process before continuing.

"So yesterday, when I was gone, the Olympians and I were tracking Lupa, trying to find her. When we had finally found her, she was alone. But Zeus insisted we bring her into custody on Olympus to try to get any information out of her. That's what Ares and Apollo did today in front of the council. She wouldn't budge, not answering any of Apollos questions, or responding to Ares' cruel methods..." she said, disgust clear in her voice. Percy froze, 'Were they torturing her over him?'.

"But I was able to stop it before it went to far," Percy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So now Zeus is trying to figure out what we're going to about it, so I'm probably going to be absent more often." The hunters groaned while Artemis smiled at them, popping a roasted marshmallow in her mouth.  
After a couple of minuets of silence and slight tension, a hunter broke it by announcing "Hey, you guys should've seen when Alyssa tried to catch this fish, and she ended up falling into the river!" Everybody started laughing while Alyssa turned beet red. After that, the conversation began to flow more freely.  
As Percy laid there, enjoying how Artemis stroked his fur, he felt the hairs on his back stand up and tingle. He had never doubted his scenes before, so he threw himself around, jumping over Thalia in the process and launching at the hellhound creeping up behind Thalia. He dug his fangs into its neck, shaking it vigorously until it disappeared into a puff of smoke. The hunters were so quiet, that you could've heard a pin drop. But in no time, Thalia rushed up to him, hugging him into her side muttering "Thank you" over and over again.

"Group hug!" the same girl that had called him sleepyhead, yelled, rushing up to then all the other hunters followed her example, rushing towards him, even Artemis joined the fun. With S'mores and stories long forgotten,and even though he was squished, he felt perfectly at home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now to some info, please read!**

**Since Percy is 15 in this story, it takes place after The Titans Curse, so Zoë is unfortunately dead and Thalia is the****lieutenant.**

**I'm having problems with Percys parentage, I don't know if you guys want Percys father to be:**

**1. A god = Percy will be a god (What god)?**

**2. One of the wolves in Lupas pack = Percy will have the same immortality as Artemis' hunters**

**3. A mortal = Percy will be a Half-Blood**

**4. A descendent of one of the gods = Percy will have the same immortality as Artemis' hunters, but will also have minor powers from the god. (What god, what powers?)**

**5. Any other suggestions?**

**Review and tell me! Love you guys!**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm really sorry for being so damn slow with this chapter, but winter break was over and schools a bitch. So I'm doing my best in updating, and hey, it's longer! Enjoy! And 99 followers?! Damn!**

**Please read AN at the bottom, I'm gonna have a poll!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Percy had been living with the hunters for about two weeks, and so far it was amazing. The hunters loved him, and he loved them just as much. In the time he had been there, they had given him the name Ισκιος or Iskios, meaning shadow. Thalia was the one that had suggested the name, saying that when he was hunting or fighting, he blended in with the shadows.

In his stay, Percy had established his own daily routines. In the mornings, he would always go hunting, both for himself and the hunters. Later in the day, he would help out anywhere necessary, and at night he would go hunting for dinner if it was needed. He could easily catch enough food to feed all the hunters, himself and the hunters wolves.

But Percy had also healed completely, and now he stood over a problem, to stay there or to leave? He was very tempted to stay, but Artemis had said he was welcome until his wounds were healed, and he was healed now. He didn't want to stay longer than he was welcome, he also feared that they might discover who he was.

Lately, Olympus had been in mild chaos. From the little information he had heard from Artemis, they were on a dead end with Percy's existence. Lupa didn't reveal a thing, and Percy was getting worried for her safety. How long was this going to go on before Zeus decided that it's enough, and they punish her, or worse, they kill her?

Percy didn't like the sound of that, at all. He wanted so badly to go strait up to Olympus and save her from Zeus' greedy, power-hungry hands. But he had made his mother a promise, and yes, he was a real mommas boy, so he followed her wishes. But Percy was still indecisive weather to stay or leave.

He was currently in the middle of trekking through the woods, looking for some pray that would suffice as dinner for the group. Lady Artemis had gotten on the trail of a small monster group they were following, and by the signs in the forest it looked like they were about a three days trek from where their camp currently laid.

While searching, Percy quickly got lost in his thoughts about what he was going to do. It was getting darker, the darkness was creeping up on him as the sun descended under the horizon in the distance, moon coming forth in all its glory. Strangely enough, Percy never felt scared or uncomfortable in the darkness, he actually felt quite at home.

In the end he concluded to leave as soon as he got the chance.

Thinking about when and where Percy could escape, he failed to notice the countless forest animals, running from the direction of the hunters camp. Percy only noticed when a doe almost crashed into him in it's haze to flee from the danger, all the other animals had tried to avoid the huge wolf.

Confused, Percy took in the scenery around him, not really understanding what was happening until he heard a shrill girls scream. And the only girls Percy knew who would be this deep in the forest, at this hour, were his fellow hunters.

Percy sprinted as quickly as he could back to camp, dinner long forgotten. He couldn't identify whose scream he had heard, but it was defiantly one of the younger girls that had emitted it. In less than ten seconds, Percy was standing on a boulder overlooking the destruction that was occurring before his eyes, and he did not like what he saw.

The scene developing in front of him was gruesome. Monsters had infiltrated their camp, catching the hunters off guard and surrounding them. This was presumably the monster group they were hunting. But they were supposed to be a three days trek away, so they must have been running all day or the hunters seeking skills had gotten rusty.

The hunters were in a circle with the older, more experienced ones protecting and shielding the younger hunters from the monsters. The only evidence that Artemis was there was the blur of silver dancing from monster to monster with unbelievable grace and swiftness.

The monsters obviously had the advantage of surprise and numbers, slowly wearing down the girls who were desperately trying to defend themselves and their fellow sisters. For each monster that died, another immediately replaced it, a constant wave of monsters coming forth.

After quickly observing the battlefield, he located a young hunter, most likely the one who had screamed, being dragged away by two young cyclopes.

Springing into action, Percy leaped over several monster heads, sprinting after the young hunter. Sneaking up behind the cyclopes, he leaped at one of its necks, pulverizing it instantly. The other cyclops looked back confused by the sudden increase of weight from the girl that had been dangling between them. But before it could even focus its one big, brown eye on him, it was already reduced to golden dust.

Percy checked on the hunter, she was the youngest and newest addition to the group, Callie. So she lacked experience in fighting. Seeing that she was fine, with the exception of a couple of scratches, the bruises on her arms and that she was covered in monster dust, he laid down on the dust covered ground, inviting her to sit on his back.

Despite the situation, she smiled, eyes filled with excitement. The younger hunters had always wanted to "ride" him, seeing as how fast and stealthy he was. But he had never let them, first seeing as he didn't want to be their ride whenever they got tired, and he didn't want to hurt them.

He had never had anybody on his back before, and now he had a nine year old hunter he needed to protect.

While she situated herself on his back, Percy looked around for the best route to where the other hunters were. There weren't a lot of openings, seeing as the little clearing was packed with monsters. He kind of thought it was weird that nobody was attacking him, but he didn't think much of it. They probably thought he was on their side, he was a wolf after all.

"Okay, I'm ready." Callie whispered so only he could hear. Seeing an opening, Percy started running forward. Most of the weak monsters got out of his way, but there was the occasional brave monster that tried to stand up to him, only to be disintegrated moments later.

"Oh thank gods! I thought they had gotten both of you." Phoebe exclaimed as she saw them running towards them, Percy flashed her a wolfish grin. The hunters were still holding up okay. He laid on the forest floor again for Callie to get off, something she was very reluctant to do. The moment she was off, Percy sprang into action, killing any monster that came into his line of sight.

The hunters and Percy fought until there was only one monster left, the Manticore, all weapons aimed on him.

"Woah there! I would put your weapons down if I were you. I have some important information to tell you, and I can't do that dead." He smirked smugly while the hunters looked at him confused, then they looked questioningly back at Artemis for instructions.

"Lower your weapons, let him speak. But make it quick Manticore." Artemis said as she looked intrigued.

The Manticore smirked even wider, an evil glint in his eyes as he looked over at the humongous wolf sitting at Artemis' right side.

"Well, first off, my name is Dr. Thorn. And second, can I like, have one of your younger ones? I'm kinda hungry, and you know as well as me that they can't fight or..." Before he could finish, an arrow was sticking out of the tree, mere millimeters from his head.

"Get to the point or we could decorate the ground with more dust." Thalia growled out, the only one who had dared to shoot at him, resulting in disobeying her Mistress' orders.

"Okay, peace maiden." Thalia glowered at him, "The main question of the day is," he made a rather unnecessary dramatic pause, "do you know who and what he is?" he said as he pointed a claw towards Percy, smirking smugly.

Inside, Percy was having a panic attack, he knew who he was, he knew what he was. Trying to act cool and innocent, Percy tilted his head to the side and looked questioningly at Dr. Thorn. He could feel Artemis' eyes boring holes into the side of his head. He knew she had had her suspicions, wolves where an animal she could communicate and control, something she couldn't do with him.

"What? He's a wolf we rescued a couple of weeks ago. What do you mean 'who and what he is'?" Thalia questioned with her bow still aimed at his head.

"Oh, of course he wouldn't tell you guys. I mean, I wouldn't tell a goddess and her male-hating huntresses that I was on the top of their, and every other god and goddesses, hit list." he spoke casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Hit list? Why would Iskios be on our hit list? He's not evil or dangerous!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking very confused along with all the other hunters, except for Artemis. In his mind, Percy was praying to any and all gods and goddesses he could think of, that this was a mistake or some kind of sick joke.

Dr. Thorn crackled evilly, "Ah, I think your Mistress has figured it out already. But I will be the gentleman I am and tell you other hunters what I'm talking about. That dog of yours right there," he said pointing at Percy while looking at the hunters, "is the one all of the gods and goddesses, monsters and other higher deities all alike want to capture for their own profit." his smirk got impossibly wider.

"That right there ladies, is Lupas son."

Suddenly, all the hunters bows were turned on him instead. They were looking at him with disgust, they couldn't believe how a shapeshifter could've been in their camp without them noticing, and a male for that matter.

Dr. Thorn crackled as he disappeared unnoticed into the darkness of the forest.

Percy stood there in frozen fear, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Stay here, be taken to Olympus, see his mother, then be killed, or run? Run, absolutely, run.

He started running, getting only a couple of feet before he got hit by an arrow in his front paw. Taken aback by the sudden pain coursing through his paw, Percy collapsed onto the forest floor.

He laid there, in a mixture of shock and fear, not really knowing what to do. After a second, he tried scrambling to his feet, only to be knocked down again, ending up pressed harder into the dirt, a foot pressing painfully into his back.

"Don't you even dare." a voice snarled from above him.

Percy tilted his head sideways, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see, surprise, surprise, Lady Artemis standing over him.

She smiled mischievously at him, tilting her head to the side, "Sweet dreams mutt."

The last thing he was saw were her moon colored eyes, looking at him with barely contained rage, and a hint of disappointment? Hurt? His mind must be playing tricks on him. Then he felt a sharp sting to the back of his head, his eyesight going black.

* * *

He released his paw making it smack harder onto the floor than it normally would have, a clanging sound reached his ears, like metal on marble. He cursed himself internally. He was tied up in some sort of way, great. The sounds of way too loud, unclear voices died down. He could hear slight whispering from all around him.

When he opened his eyes, he smacked them shut at the assault of blinding light. He took several deep breaths to recover before opening his eyes again. The first thing he saw was a big, furry, black paw right in front of his face. Adorned around its thinnest width, which wasn't really thin at all, laid a silver colored chain.

Still slightly groggy from waking up, Percy didn't realize that the paw belonged to him. So in his haze, he jumped up on his feet, looking frantically for any intruders. Swaying slightly as he stood. When nothing but chains, surrounding his wolfly ankles and wrists, and the fact that he was trapped in some kind of dog pen, nothing else seemed out of ordinary.

The pen he was in was basic, thin, black metal bars stretched from the way too white, shiny marble floor, and had a maximum height of about 6 meters. Taking note of this, Percy realized that he could easily jump over the fence. But he decided to wait and see how this played out.

Steadying himself, letting all of his senses return fully to him, Percy decided to look up. The room he was in was gigantic, he wouldn't even call it a room, more like the biggest room in a castle or a mansion. The walls were in the same style as the floor, white, shiny marble. But if he looked closer, he could faintly see the outline of what looked like different battle scenes. He especially wanted to take a closer look at those when he got out of this mess.

When he turned around, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised when he saw the twelve Olympians, sitting on their respective thrones in a U formation around the hearth. Hestia sat by the hearth, not too far away from him, in her favored form, a young child. She smiled sadly at him. While Hades sat as his own gloomy self on a pitch black throne that had the occasional soul popping forth, releasing a faint scream before disappearing again. They were all perched on a platform placed a step higher than where he laid.

They were all observing him, like a trapped mouse in a science project, with no hope of ever coming out undamaged. He looked at all of them, in the middle sat Zeus, with Poseidon at his side. Seeing as they were the most powerful, but Zeus being Zeus, had moved Poseidon's throne more to the right so he could be in the center. From Zeus' left sat his queen, Hera, the rest of the goddesses sitting on a row according to their level of power. The gods were situated in a similar manner on Poseidon's right side.

After observing for a while, Percy's sea green and silver eyes met Zeus' cold and electric sky blue ones. The king of the gods was studying him intently, as if he was trying to peel of a layer of his skin to discover all of his secrets. Percy cocked his head to the side in confusion, his slow mind not catching up to why he was caged in.

"Well, welcome to Olympus. Now I'm sure you know why you're here, caged in and all." Zeus boomed, smirking devilishly at the end. Percy held his gaze though, not letting the arrogant god intimidate him and getting the satisfaction that he looked away. No matter how much worse his booming voice made his headache.

"Now we have some simple questions for you, and it would make it all the better for all of us if you would cooperate and answer us truthfully. Apollo will detect any of your lies, so no use in trying." He boomed yet again as his head tilted slightly to the right.

Percy briefly broke his stare down with Zeus to look at Apollo, he was situated in between Hermes and Hephaestus. He dared a look at Hermes, his face was set in a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed him. Percy could see the sadness and disappointment. If it was directed to him or to Hermes himself, he did not know.

Looking back to Apollo, the god was grinning at him, his teeth flashing terribly and blinding him momentarily. His mother had told him the tales of the sun god, his great skill in archery, and getting young girls into his bed at night.

Looking back at Zeus, still blinking his eyes to get rid of the patch of white annoying his eyes, he raised his non existent eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.

"Do not fret mutt, Artemis filled us inn on what has happened over the last few weeks. We know what you are and of your parentage. Now on to the questions, Athena?" Zeus asked. Percy frowned, not taking a liking to this situation at all.

All of the others had been quiet this whole time, making an eery silence before Athena, goddess of wisdom, fired off her questions.

"First off, you understand us right? It would've been unpractical to question someone who doesn't understand us."

"Stupid question for a wisdom goddess, Athena. You know my parentage." Percy snarled, his voice was deep and guttural, from the lack of use. All of the gods jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, astonished that he could speak.

"You can speak!" Apollo yelped. Percy just looked at him with a blank, 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"No shit Sherlock." Dionysus muttered, resulting in a glare from Apollo. Regaining her composure, Athena continued.

"Great, this makes everything a whole lot easier. Okay, first question, what's your name?"

'Simple enough', Percy thought before answering.

"Perseus." Nothing more and nothing less than what they needed to know.

Athena nodded satisfied, "Age?"

"I don't really keep count." He responded, his face emotionless, not really knowing how to answer the question. In his human form, he looked like a 15-16 year old. But in reality, he was only nine months old, going on ten soon.

"Uhm, okay..." Athena trailed off, "Do you have a human form?"

"Of course, have you yet again forgotten who my mother is?"

"Of course not!" She glowered, "Show us."

"No."

They glared at each other, both to stubborn to give up.

Finally losing his patience, Zeus thundered, "Show us boy!".

"And why should I?"

Zeus smirked and waved his arm in front of himself. Out of nowhere, another cage-like pen appeared, a person laid in there, and by the looks of it, that person didn't have it to well.

Percy had his suspicions on who it might be, and he prayed that his suspicions were wrong. But the fates were not with him today as he looked closer upon the person. The persons body was bloody with ichor and adorned with several colorful bruises, the clothes were almost torn off, cuts lined the arms and legs, golden ichor still seeping through. His heart ached as he recognized the tell tale chocolate red hair and womanly figure on the person. A strangled cry escaped his maw as he looked upon his mother.

Ares chuckled, "Yeah, we had some fun with her, you know. I like the ones that put up a bit of a fight." He had a disgusting smirk plastered on his face, one Percy wanted to wipe right off.

So he did that, in a second, the chains around Percy broke, and he had leapt over the pen, speeding towards Ares' throne. Ares didn't even have the chance to defend himself as Percys paw, filled with razor-sharp claws, came crashing into his face, throwing the screaming god of war off his throne and into the middle of the throne room, sunglasses flying off to the unknown.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that." He snarled quietly, which was easily more terrifying than if he had been yelling.

All the Olympians were frozen in shock, staring at him wide eyed as he stalked towards the groaning god. As he stalked closer, he could see his work. Four long, deep cuts, starting from the top right of his face, stretched all the way down to his left jawline. His face was bleeding ichor profusely, some of the skin and fat on his face was hanging off to the side. That would absolutely leave a scar. He smirked inwardly, proud of himself.

Percy was right over him now, growling as he stared into the gods eyes, a bloodcurdling rumbling that would scare even the toughest warriors.

Ares had flames for eyes, but when he stared into the kids eyes, he wanted to cower in fear. And he had a good reason for that. Percy's eyes weren't the calm and playful sea green mixed with silver anymore. Now, any trace of sea green were gone, replaced by pitch black with splotches of red and silver dancing around like flames.

"Didn't you hear me, useless god?" He growled to the stunned god, who just stared up at him, as much as he wanted to break the eye-contact, he wasn't able to. Like some unseen force glued them to the wolfs eyes.

Percy growled louder in frustration, his maw opening up as if he were to take the gods head in his mouth.

"Percy!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Again I'm sorry for the super long ****wait! But no worries, one week of school left then Easter, which equals no school and more writing!**

**Now, I have a problem. I love the Artemis/Percy paring, but I also like the Nyx/Percy paring, and you don't see a lot of those either. So I'm putting up a poll and it'll probably last for a while. Currently Nyx is winning in my head, she's gonna be in the story later and it will probably fit better. But I want your opinion, so please vote!**

**- Emma**


End file.
